


xiuhan drabble challenge

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Compilation of all the drabbles I wrote for the daily drabble challege.





	1. prompt #1

 

Fluff. 262 words.

 

“I’m nervous, are you nervous?” Minseok giggled glued to Lu Han’s arm. “Whoa! The airport is so huge! Where are the planes? I can’t believe I’m twenty four and never on a plane before. My sister told me they go super fast at first and you think ‘Yeah, this is pretty fast’ but then something happens and you get swallowed by your own seat and… Bam! You are going up and up! So exciting, right?! I hope I get the window seat, or do you want window? Because we can trade…  Hannie, are you okay? You look a little pale”

Han nodded stiffly.

“You can sit next to the window if you want”

“Ah, you are the best boyfriend ever!” Minseok kissed him briefly on the cheek. “Where are we supposed to go, now? Let’s ask that lady over there. I’ve been told they are all nice and they offer you juice. Their job must be so much fun! Flying all over the world… Miss! Miss?! Can we ask…”

Han was about to pass out. Airports… flying… not his thing. Nope.

“Han, hurry up! This kind lady is going to take us to our door!” and then he addressed her. “It’s our first time flying! Well, my first time. Han here is from China, but he hasn’t flight in a few years”

“Oh, good luck then!” she smiled politely. “Though I have to warn you, there’s a storm coming  and probably some turbulence tonight”

“Turbulence?! Did you hear that, baby? It’s going to be like a rollercoaster!”

Lu Han burst into tears.


	2. prompt #3

**Prompt: Breakfast.**

**Crack. LOTR!AU. 192 words.**

 

* * *

“Hurry up” Zitao growled. “We need to get to the Gates of Moria before the sun sets. And could you please stop holding hands for like, three minutes? It’s gross”

“But, Zitao the human! My Minseok is tired” Lu Han, the hobbit, replied. “And hungry”

“Firstly, stop calling me Zitao the human. Zitao is just fine”  the tall man said not even bothering to look back. “And secondly, you literally had breakfast less than an hour ago”

“But what about second breakfast, Zitao the human?” Minseok asked.

“Uhm, do you mean lunch?” Zitao mockingly said, and right after, he heard two gasps behind him. He looked at the hobbits briefly, and found both of them with horrified expressions on their young looking faces.

“I don’t think he knows about second breakfast, Minnie” Lu Han whispered.  

“Zitao, the hum-”

“It’s just Zitao!”

“-the human, our kind has a very fast metabolism. We need to eat plenty of food! Breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies-”

A flying apple interrupted Minseok’s kind explanation.

“That’s all you are going to get until lunch.”

The couple stared at each other, and squeezed their joined hands in silent support.  

 


	3. prompt #3

Fluff. 610 words. Heaven!au (?)

Warnings: Implied main character death. Implied suicide.

 

* * *

Lu Han had been walking for hours now.

The road had no end.

He looked back, and he saw the same beautiful grove that kept accompanying him, identical to what was ahead of him. Lu Han had no idea when he started walking, and where he was headed to, but he didn’t really care. He just knew, he had to keep going. He couldn’t go back now.

Thankfully, he wasn’t tired at all. He wasn’t thirsty or sweaty and his feet didn’t hurt, either. He had been walking for hours, but the sun wasn’t giving any signs of setting any time soon.

There was also no sound, no birds or the rattle of leaves. He could only hear the faint sound of his footsteps.

It felt like hours, days of walking, when he finally saw something on the horizon.

It was a small dot, getting bigger and bigger by the minute. When he was close enough, he could see it was a person walking in his direction. And when he finally was able to see his face, everything came back.

Lu Han ran to him, desperate, with uncontrolled tears going down his face.

“Minseok!” he shouted as he embraced the petite man in a bone-crushing hug. “You are alive,” he cried, inhaling his so familiar scent.

“What are you doing here, Hannie?” Minseok’s soft voice—the one Lu Han missed terribly for so many nights—sounded upset, disappointed.

“I—” but suddenly Lu Han couldn’t reply. He had no idea how he got here, where he came from,  before the road. He only knew Minseok was here, and not there. And he never wanted to go back.

“I was waiting for you but… I hoped it would be in few years. Decades.” Minseok placed a warm hand on Han’s cheek, and the latter melted at the touch.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered. He didn’t care if Minseok was angry. He was here, and alive. Nothing else mattered.

“Why did you do it?” he asked, always so tender. So caring.

Lu Han opened his eyes, but he was met with Minseok’s teary eyes. He looked so terribly sad.

“I couldn’t bear it,” Lu Han replied. He wasn’t really sure what he was saying, but words kept coming out of his mouth. “You weren’t with me… I needed you so badly, I couldn’t—” And he broke down.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Minseok hugged him tenderly, letting Lu Han cry all his pain away.

Lu Han hugged him by the waist, and it felt so right to have him there, between his arms. This is how it was supposed to be, always. Minseok and Lu Han, together.

A strong gust of wind made the couple finally let each other go.

“It’s time,” Minseok said. “Hannie, you have to go back.”

“Will you come with me?” Lu Han asked with fear in his eyes. Minseok shook his head. “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

“My love. It’s not… it’s not your time. You were supposed to come here later. I will be waiting for you, I promise.”

“No! I won’t leave, this is where I have to be. Next to you, forever.”

Minseok stared at him for long, silent seconds. The wind was getting stronger, and Lu Han could see the hesitation in Minseok’s eyes. But then, Minseok smiled the most beautiful smile Lu Han had ever seen. It was honest and full of love. He extended his hand, and Lu Han locked their fingers together.

“Come with me, then.”

And they kept walking down the road, together, as they always had to be.


	4. prompt #4

**Prompt:**

 

“I’m trying not to be so antisocial

Truth be told, I’m not entirely hopeful

I’ve woken up on one too many floors

But my favorite was yours”

–The Lucksmiths, “There Is A Boy That Never Goes Out”

 

* * *

 

336 words. Doctor Who!au but not really?

 

Lu Han woke up with a yell.

“Who are you?! And how did you get in?!”

He opened his eyes with difficulty, and when he got accustomed to the bright light flooding the room, he found a scared looking man, with beautiful but widened eyes in fear, and a frying pan up in the air, ready to hit him in the head and seding him back to sleep.

“Fuck. Not again!” Lu Han groaned.

“What?” the now confused looking man asked. “I said who are you?!”

Lu Han got up, his entire body ache and he felt like his head was about to explode, but he tried to keep it together because this guy… was the cutest person Lu Han had ever seen.

“I’m Lu Han. Nice to meet you” he smiled one of his oh, so charming smiles. The ones that left all the ladies swooning at his feet. It didn’t have the same effect on him, though.

“Care to explain, Lu Han, why were you sleeping in the middle of my living room?!” the cutie was pointing at Lu Han with the frying pan as if it was a gun. Can he get any more adorable?

“Well, it’s a long story… uhm”

“Minseok” the cutie growled.

“It's a long story, Minseok. But we’ll have plenty of time talk about it… for now, you need to come with me”

“I’m not going anywh—”

Suddenly, a terrible explosion shook the entire apartment. The windows flew in millions of broken pieces, and Minseok and Lu Han fell to the ground by the immense force that came out from it.

Lu Han came to his senses first. He stood up on shaky legs, and ran to where Minseok was slowly trying to get up. He looked confused, and there was an annoying beep clouding his thoughts.

“What happened?!” he yelled.

Lu Han grabbed his hand, helped him to get up, kissed him straight on the lips and with a smile full of adrenalin and excitement, he said; “Run”

 


	5. prompt #6

Prompt #6: Dead wrong. 

Fluff. 1112 words. 

 

* * *

 

Minseok has never been in such a beautiful place as this. The sand is white and soft, the hot sunlight burns his skin in the most pleasant of ways, and he never knew crystal clear water could have such a beautiful turquoise color. His friends run to the beach as soon as they wake up, and kind, smiling people offer them food and drinks at all times.

It is truly paradise.

However, Minseok has never felt more miserable.

Ever since they began planning this trip with their group of friends, his boyfriend for seven years now, became distant towards him out of nowhere. He seemed stiff and he looked like he was having way too much fun with any other friend that wasn’t Minseok. This was supposed to be a friendly trip, but also a romantic one. Minseok imagined himself walking hand in hand on the beach, with the love of his life, talking easily and joking as they always did. But Lu Han had different ideas. And none of them involved Minseok.

“He’s going to break up with me” he said to his best friend Kyungsoo the day before of their flight.

“Who?” his friend asked, neatly placing his clothes inside his suitcase and barely paying attention to Minseok.

“What do you mean who?! Lu Han!”

“Oh, Minseok. There’s no way—”

“He doesn’t talk to me, and he’s always inventing excuses to not go out. We haven’t had sex in two weeks! And everytime I mention the trip he gets so weird, I can feel it, Soo… he’s going to break up with me.”

Kyungsoo stops folding his clothes to stare at his friend. Minseok looks smaller than ever, his eyes are red and his chin is trembling.

Kyungsoo sighs, and embraces him in a hug. “Oh, Minseokie”

Minseok breaks down. “I love— I love him… What did I do wrong? It’s been seven years… why would he?”

His friend is quick in assure him nothing is wrong, that he’s probably just stressed for the trip and that he’s seeing things. He tells him how Lu Han always looks at him with stars in his eyes, like they just stared dating yesterday and not a million of years ago. Minseok cries harder at every thing Kyungsoo says in failed attempts of consolation.

The day of the flight finally comes, and Minseok keeps blaming Lu Han’s stiffness by his fear of heights. Totally normal, he says to himself as he places a protective hand on his boyfriend’s neck to only get an awkward smile in return.

After checking in, the group parts ways to check their individual rooms, and Minseok tries to smile naturally, like everything is perfectly normal, praising their soft bed and beautiful view from their window. Lu Han smiles too, and Minseok ignores how unnatural it looks. It is a smile, after all. They don’t have sex that night. Lu Han says he’s really tired and still a little nervous from the flight, so he just turns around giving Minseok a look of his naked back shining under the moonlight.

Minseok still hugs him tight once Lu Han’s breath becomes steady.

It’s been like this for the better half of the week. And Minseok is on the verge of collapsing.

He doesn’t tell Kyungsoo he had cried muffling his sobs on a towel when Lu Han had gone away for drinks with Sehun, conveniently forgetting to invite him, after that very same day he kissed Minseok on the forehead when they woke up and Minseok so kindly brought him breakfast on bed.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t understand what he’s waiting for.” he sobs pathetically on Kyungsoo’s bedroom floor.

“I think the best thing you can do now is talk to him, hyung. You can’t keep torturing yourself this way”

In that moment, Sehun comes inside Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s room.

“Minseok hyung? Lu Han is looking for you” he says, and Minseok feels sick. He nods and the young boy tells him he’s waiting outside, at the beach, before leaving.

“It’s going to happen now. I’m not ready, Kyungsoo”

“Hyung, it’s going to be okay.” the younger says, fixing Minseok’s hair and wiping his tears away. “Whatever happens, you have us. If he’s thinking in breaking up, you know all of us will be on your side, right?”

Minseok takes a deep breath, he stands up and goes with a sure step to where Lu Han is waiting for him to break his heart. He repeats in his head, over and over, don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. And he tries to convince himself that this isn’t the end. No matter how awful he feels right now, and no matter the fact that he can’t picture a life without Lu Han by his side.

All of that goes down the drain when he finally sets eyes on the chinese.

Lu Han is standing alone on the beach, under a beach cabana surrounded by torches and white flowers.

Minseok walks closer, he has no idea what’s going on, his mind is going insane. Lu Han is wearing that white button-up Minseok loves so much, the one that hugs so perfectly his upper body, matched with white pants. He’s barefoot, standing there on the cold sand. If angels came down from heaven, this is what they would look like.

He smiles when Minseok gets under the cabana, and he pinches softly his cheeks at his dumb expression.

“What is this?” Minseok asks.

“I’ve been… planning this, for the last month. I know I haven’t been good with you lately, and I’m so sorry. I know you were worried. But it was because I was so nervous something could go wrong”

“I don’t understand” Minseok is so overwhelmed, he’s surprised he’s not crying already.

“Minseok. I love you, so much. We have been together for seven years already, and every single day I’m with you, it’s a sea of joy. From the moment I wake up, I feel in bliss. Because you are there with me. I want the rest of my life to be like that. I want you next to me, every single morning and every single night, and I hope you want me next to you as well.”

Lu Han stops to thumb a tear away from Minseok’s fluffy cheeks.

“I want you to be mine, forever. I want to have a family with you, buy a house together and fulfill our dreams, together. Kim Minseok—”

He gets on one knee. By this point, Minseok’s tears have reached a point of no return. He sobs and laughs at the same time, at his own stupidity, at how dead wrong he had been.

 

“—will you marry me?”


	6. prompt #8

Prompt: 

Fluffy angst. 

698 words. 

 

 

“Don’t go too far away, boys! I’ll ring the bell when lunch is ready, okay?!”

 

“Yes, Mother Anne!” replied several voices, laughing and running between the trees.

 

Minseok giggled as he jumped on the dry leaves, making them crack. His small backpack bounced on his shoulders at every movement, and he ran away from the other kids to get to his favorite part of the forest.

 

There was a bench, right next to the road. He couldn’t see the big house from there, but he could hear the bell. He loved to lay down and stare at the leaves dancing on top of him as he counted them. He loved to count. It was his favorite thing to do. One day, he was going to count every single one of them. Every single thing on the planet.

 

He ran excited between the rocks and roots, careful not to fall, but when he was just a few feet away from his favorite place in the whole word, Minseok stopped dead in his tracks. He hid fast behind a tree, and he carefully held himself with his chubby fingers to the trunk not to fall, as he peeked.

 

There was someone on his bench.

 

It was a boy, he looked his age. He was sitting there, quietly, swinging his feet in boredom. Minseok stared at his face. He looked so… sad. Minseok had never seen such a sad boy before. All the kids living with him were always so happy. He was happy, too.

 

He walked slowly towards him, and if it weren’t for the cracking leaves under his shoes, he was sure the boy wouldn’t have noticed Minseok’s presence until he spoke.

 

“That’s my bench” Minseok said, almost to himself.

 

The boy didn’t reply.

 

“Who are you?” he tried again.

 

Nothing.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The boy stared at him, still not saying a word, but then big fat tears began falling from his eyes and his mouth bended to form a prominent pout. Minseok jumped in shock.

 

“Oh! It’s okay! I can lend you my bench, for today”

 

“I’m…” the boy sobbed. “I’m lost”

 

Minseok looked around them. How could he get lost here? There was nothing around them, just the woods, the road, the bench, and the orphanage.

 

“My aunt… she said Lu Han has to wait for her here and she… left”

 

“Where did she go?” Minseok asked with precaution.

 

Lu Han lifted a chubby finger to point down the road. “Lu Han waits here... all morning!” And he broke into tears once again. He seemed like he was never going to stop crying, and Minseok was getting nervous. It someone found them like this, they were going to think Minseok made the boy upset, and he was probably going to get punished, without dessert for a week. Outrageous!

 

He climbed up, to sit next to him. “Your name is Lu Han, right? How old are you?”

 

“I’m four” Lu Han replied, lifting five chubby fingers.

 

“My name is Minseok. And I’m five.” Minseok also lifted five chubby fingers. “See? This is five, and this-” he hid his thumb behind his palm. “-is four. I know because I’m the best at counting!”

 

Lu Han stopped crying, and he stared at his palm with a serious expression, as if he was questioning everything he knew.

 

“Do you want to come with me? I live with the nuns in a huuuuge house! They take care of all of us! And there are kids who are three, four, five, six, seven… and also babies! You can wait for your aunt there”

 

The boy lifted his puffy eyes from his palm to look at Minseok’s face. He had rosy, fluffy cheeks, and he was smiling at Lu Han widely. His aunt never smiled to him like that. No one ever did.

 

He nodded. “Okay. But just for a little while, okay?”

 

As if on cue, Lu Han’s stomach growled angrily, and right the next moment, the bell rang announcing lunch was ready.

 

“Are you hungry? Mother Anne cooks really good” Minseok got down the bench and so did Lu Han. “And in the meantime, I can teach you how to count!”

 

* * *

 


	7. prompt #18

**Prompt: Doubt**

(I submitted this one hehehe)

309 words. 

 

Lu Han knows he’s a little weird, and that he can be a little too much for some people. His sense of humor, his facial expressions and his energetic personality are sometimes overwhelming.

 

He’s been like this since he can remember, though. And he’s not about to change now that he’s 25 years old. Besides, he likes the way he is. He likes to think his weird antics are charming. They must be if, —weird personality and all—, he was able to woo the most beautiful and perfect boy in the entire campus. His boyfriend. Kim Minseok.

 

The petite korean is everything Lu Han isn’t, at least not to most people. Lu Han knows better. Minseok is all cute gestures and sweet smiles, but behind closed doors he has an even darkest sense of humor than Lu Han, and when they are together, things get pretty weird. Well, to an outsider, that is.

 

They understand each other so well they can talk all day nonstop. Their friends give them weird looks, because even if you try to sneak on them and try to listen to what they talk and talk and talk, you wouldn’t understand a thing. They laugh at the most random things and change of topics as fast as they got into the last one.

 

Lu Han worries, sometimes, that maybe Minseok will get tired of it eventually and he’ll go find someone else to talk to about different and more serious things.

  
He worries for nothing, Minseok assures him, as he kisses every spot in Lu Han’s body he uncovers, because at the end of the day, everything weird that their friends find in Lu Han is what Minseok loves the most, and as they are tightly pressed against each other with only sweaty skin between them, Lu Han has no place in his mind to doubt.

 


End file.
